


Eyes wide Open

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought the end would have come sooner, but it doesn't make reality hurt any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes wide Open

_'In through the nose, out through pursed lips... slow down, again. Keep calm, it was bound to happen. What else could be expected? Of course, this was the inevitable conclusion.'_

Stiles stood there, in the middle of the mall, trying to get his mind around what he was seeing. He wanted to be mad... he was mad, but more at himself than at his ex-boyfriend. (He needed to tell the asshole that, his heart had come to its final verdict; and there would be no appeals heard.)

When Jackson had first asked him out, he had expected laughter and the end before the start. They had been more like enemies, than friends. It hadn't happened though. The asshole had been kind, gentle, and sweet. Demanding nothing more than a kiss on his cheek at the end of the day.

The first date quickly turned into the second, which eventually turned into a year. When Stiles' had lost his virginity to him, he expected Jackson's true colors to come out. They didn't. He was still the sweet lovable asshole. Sure he had sometimes gone out with the Lacrosse team, he didn't care about that. It was a sports thing.

He should have cared about that. Jackson was looking at Danny with the same look he had when he asked Stiles to go steady, only he didn't get a ring like the one being slipped on Danny's fingers. They looked so happy, as happy as Stiles thought that he and Jackson were.

Clenching the keys to his jeep tightly in his hand, he turned to storm out; only to run into the one man who had hated the relationship and often tried to pry them apart. Derek. 

"Do you still love him?" the man asked with a sad look.

"You knew," it wasn't a question. Stiles knew it to be the truth as much as he needed air.

"I tried to tell you," he explained with a shrug.

"How long?"

"Between them?"

His breath shuddered as he nodded. He didn't want to know, but he needed to. And he could always count on Derek to tell the truth, no matter how painful the outcome.

A pained look crossed his face before delivering the blow that made sure everything was going to end. "Four years next week."

Stiles was glad that the man in front of him was fast and strong as his knees buckled under him. "I'm the mistress? Does Danny know?"

"He knew about the first date. He asked Jackson to take you out on one date and then just leave. So you would shut the hell up about being attractive to guys. I don't think he knows that the jackass decided to keep you."

Tears ran down his face as the depth of the betrayal was exposed. "Did you keep asking me out to hurt me more?"

Derek shook his head vigorously. "I really did hope you would leave him and come with me."

"You would have been happy being my rebound?" Stiles asked, aghast at what he was hearing.

"No, I never wanted to be your rebound. I want to be your revenge. I want to show the asshole you are worth more than him and his sycophantic displays of false love. I want him to feel what he lost, what he passed up. He never deserved you. Let me have a chance. I can make you happy; and I promise, you won't be my secret. Please," he softly asked. 

Stiles closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through the other man's fingers and grasped tightly. "Not yet. Let me mourn my loss. Let me heal some. Maybe key his car. Then, in a few weeks, ask me again. You deserve to be more than a rebound or a vassal strictly for my vengeance. My eyes are open, let me free my heart so I can commit to you, the way you need. The way _I_ feel you deserve. Please?"

"Seal the promise with a kiss?" he asked slyly as he ran his fingers down the soft chin.

Stiles nodded and leaned in for the first kiss of many. Jackson's kisses had left him feeling content. This kiss had him wanting to never stop. Like Derek was the oxygen he needed to live. It was so much more than he had ever expected. All he wanted was more.

It took all of his will power to pull away from his own personal sin. When he looked around, he saw Danny giving him two thumbs up and Jackson looking like he was about to blow a fuse. Well, that was one thing out of the way.

"See you soon," he whispered before turning and heading home. So much had changed so fast, but he was certainly looking forward to spending more time with Derek... after he keyed Jackson's car. The fucker deserved that much of a goodbye.

~Fin~


End file.
